


Kissing in the Rain

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Jemma's ready to leave the coffee shop when she realized it was raining. Lucky for her Fitz was there to save the day.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22  
> Prompt: Kisses (Romantic or Platonic)- Fitzsimmons  
> can you tell I ran out of title ideas?

The street was dark almost empty in the small town. The 24-hour coffee shop still open with groups of students from the local college. Jemma looked at her watch, squinting and rubbing her eyes. It could already be one in the morning, could it? The coffee shop was still filled with people, but she thought it was best to head back to her apartment before Daisy or Bobbi called for a missing person. 

Jemma picked up her books and asked for a to-go cup for her tea. On her way out she heard the rain falling down onto the awning. She glanced around the street, the rain seemed to come down harder in the minutes she had been standing there. Of all the times not to be prepared with an umbrella. 

She felt a nudge on her back that almost pushed her out into the rain. “Oh I’m so sorry!” the voice started to say. 

“Oh, Jemma it’s you. I didn’t know you were here.” Jemma looked over to see Fitz smiling at her. 

Fitz was her lab partner this year and one of Bobbi’s close friends. “Hello, Fitz, lovely weather no?” she joked. 

“Quite the opposite actually.” he laughed back. The laugh warmed her heart as a cold breeze blew by. 

He reached up scratching behind his neck. “Want me to walk you home? I brought an umbrella,” he said gesturing to said umbrella. 

Jemma really didn’t want to impose, but she also didn’t want to walk home in the rain, alone, and at night. “You don’t mind? I wouldn’t want to impo-” she started to say. “No, I insist.” 

They walked out under the awning, Fitz opened his umbrella shielding both of them from the rain. Fitz lived relatively close to her appartement and really didn’t mind walking her back. If something did happen he wouldn’t forgive himself knowing he could have been there. Besides, Jemma was really nice and a great lab partner. 

“Did you finish that essay for Mr. Charles's class?” she interrupted his thoughts. 

He glanced at her. “Yeah, I personally didn’t like the book,” he said. “Me too!” she shouted back. 

“I thought it was ridiculous how-” her voice started to fade. 

Fitz had a small harmless crush on her for a while now. Bobbi introduced them almost two years ago and they saw each other quite frequently. Besides their classes, they saw each other at parties or hanging out with their friends. 

“Fitz?” her voice was soft. “Are you okay?” Jemma asked. 

She was smiling at him, slightly worried. He zoned out most of her rant about one of their classes. If she was being honest, she had a bit of a crush on him but she doubted he felt the same. Jemma saw him so often and they talked a lot considering their busy schedules. 

“Yeah, yeah fine,” he said quickly.

Jemma stopped gently grabbing his arm. “Are you sure?”

In a split irrational second, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was gentle and unsure, allowing her to pull away. Only she didn’t, Jemma leaned into the kiss, gripping onto his coat. They pulled apart, Fitz rested his forehead against hers. 

“I didn’t think you felt the same,” she mumbled. He laughed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I also didn’t think you felt the same.”

She laughed back ducking her head before glancing back up. “Mind if we do it again?” she smiled. Fitz nodded his head dipping back down to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
